


To Be Gay

by ResidentOfHell



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentOfHell/pseuds/ResidentOfHell
Summary: Monty and Victor are gay.





	To Be Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for homophobic slurs made towards one of the main characters.  
> Some characters are only briefly mentioned.

Gay. 

That's a word that Victor isn't allowed to think about in his home.  
Thinking about being gay scared him.  
He didn't care if he was gay, not at all.  
He was scared of his dad knowing or even thinking it.

For Monty, that word was small.  
His parents already knew.  
They accepted the fact he would never bring biological children into the world.  
They were fine with it.  
Monty liked to think that his relationship with his parents grew stronger after he told them. 

-

“Victor. You've been spending too much time with that faggot, Monty.” His dad sounded angry. “I need you to be serious about school and about sports.”  
“Monty helps me with school.” Victor defended his friend. “And I'm always focused on sports.”  
“That doesn't mean you have to spend every waking moment with him, son.”  
“I know, father.” Victor sighed. 

-

“Monty. I think you should find some friends that are, how do I say this?” Monty's dad looked to his mom.  
“More like you.” His mother finished for him.  
Monty sighed.  
“No one wants to be friends with me.” He mumbled.  
“Just make an effort. I'm sure there's other boys and girls that would be your friend.” His mother smiled. 

-

The next day at school. 

Sarah and Preston ran down the school hallway. They were chasing each other and laughing, making their way to their next class.  
They ran past Monty and he felt jealous.  
If him and Victor did that they'd be laughed at.  
Monty cursed himself for even thinking about doing something like that with Victor.  
Brody ran up next and accidently bumped into Monty.  
Monty wanted to be angry, wanted to retort.  
Brody was quick to apologize, though.  
“Whoa. I'm so sorry, Monty.” Brody bent down and picked up the binder and book that he knocked out of Monty’s arms. “I'm trying to catch up with Preston and Sarah. Did you see where they went?”  
Monty pointed to the direction they went. “That way.”  
“Thanks, man.” Brody smiled as he clapped a hand on Monty's shoulder.  
Monty gave him a small smile.  
“I'll see you later.” Brody continued smiling then ran towards the direction his friends went.  
Monty looked down. Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he needed better friends like Brody and his group have.  
“Monty!” Victor exclaimed like he had just found something that was lost.  
Monty took a deep breath then turned around.  
“Hi, Victor.”  
“Something wrong?” Victor instantly saw through Monty.  
“No. We should get to class, though.”  
Victor could tell something was off.

-

Victor decided to watch Monty, see what he was going to do. It seemed like Monty was looking at Brody all day.  
Victor was getting jealous. Wait. No. Monty can look at whoever he wants to look at.  
Wait. What if Monty likes Brody?  
Victor looked away from Monty.  
He thought of a way to ask Monty if he liked Brody without being extremely obvious.

-

“Can I ask you a question?” Victor asked as they sat down at lunch.  
“You just did.” Monty laughed.  
“Well. Can I ask you another?” Victor sighed.  
“That was another question.” Monty emphasized the was.  
Victor sighed again. “Monty. I'm being serious.”  
“Fine.” Monty mumbled. “You're no fun.”  
“I know we're not that close.” Victor started, emphasizing the ‘that’ in his sentence. “But you would tell me if you liked someone, right?”  
Monty turned a light shade of red.  
“Um.” Monty’s eyes went wide.  
“You don't have to tell me. That was a stupid question.” Victor laughed lightly, putting his casual smirk back on. He played off the fact that he just asked a question like that.  
“Can I ask you something?” Monty looked down.  
“Yeah. Shoot.” Victor smiled.  
“Why do you hang out with me? Is it just cause I do your homework?”  
Victor's smile fell. “No. Of course not. I actually like spending time with you.”  
“How come you barely spend time with me outside of school? We used to hang out all the time.”  
“It's just-” Victor cut himself short.  
“Just what?” Monty looked up.  
“My dad doesn't think we should be friends.”  
“Oh.” Monty looked down at his watch. “There's something I gotta do before class starts. I'll see you in English.” Monty stood up.  
“Monty. Wait.” Before Victor knew it, he was left to eat the rest of his lunch alone.

-

Victor frowned when he was walking to class and saw Monty walking between Brody and Sarah.  
Monty was smiling and he looked happy.  
Victor wanted to be upset, wanted to grab his friend and pull him away from the other two.  
He didn't, though. He just stood back and watched Monty smiling and laughing with the pair.

\- 

After school. 

Monty went straight to his room.  
He started his homework, but quickly became frustrated when all his thoughts just circled back to Victor.  
Monty's mother came to the door and said, “What are you working on?”  
She was always more welcoming of his friendship with Victor than his dad is. Monty thought about talking to her about what Victor said earlier in the day.  
“Something on your mind?” She always found the problem before he even could.  
“Victor said his dad doesn't want us to hang out.”  
“Oh. I'm sorry, sweetie.” She patted his back. “I know you can make other friends.”  
“I know. I just- I don't want other friends.” Monty took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh, Monty.” She rubbed his back and leaned over to kiss his head.

-

Victor was quiet when he got home.  
He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and a jug of water from the fridge.  
He poured some water into the cup and chugged it.  
“Hi, sweetie.” His mother said with a smile as she came into the room.  
“Hi.” He said as he put the jug of water back into the fridge.  
“Everything okay?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” His reply was sharp.  
She seemed to back off a little bit.  
She took a deep breath and sighed.  
“What happened?” She asked.  
“Nothing.” He put a hand on his face and groaned.  
“Well. Your father will be home in thirty minutes. Anything you say before then will stay between us.”  
He gave his mom a skeptical look. “I told Monty we can't hang out anymore.”  
“Now why would you go and do that?”  
“Dad talked to me yesterday.” Victor took another sip of water.  
“Oh. What did he say?”  
“He called Monty a faggot and said I need to spend more time thinking about school and about sports.”  
“Well school is important, but friendship is important too, Victor.” His mother laid a hand on his cheek.  
“I like him.” Victor whispered, the words were only meant for her to hear. “A lot.”  
She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Victor and nothing will ever change that.” She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. “I'm so proud of you for telling me that. I know it must've been hard.”  
He smiled back, eyes watering.  
“You can spend as much time with him as you want. Don't let your father get to you.”  
“He won't accept me.” Victor took a deep breath. “I'll find a girlfriend.” He rubbed his eyes then turned away from her. “I'll be in my room if you need me.”  
Victor slowly made his way upstairs. He walked down the hall then went to his room.  
He went to his window after shutting the door.  
Monty's house sat right next door to Victors and if you looked out his window, you could see Monty's bedroom window.  
Sometimes when they would get home, Monty would sit by the window and wait for Victor to get to his room.  
Monty wasn't at his window right now. Victor decided to wait at his desk and look out the window.

-

Monty's mother eventually left his room and he was once again left to his own thoughts.  
He wondered if Victor would be waiting at the window like usual. Monty moved his computer chair close to the window then opened the blinds.  
Victor was sitting there, leaning over. His elbows pressed on his thighs and hands covering his face.  
He lifted his head like he was aware someone was watching. He quickly wiped his eyes.  
Monty gave him a gentle smile then a small wave.  
Victor smiled back.  
He grabbed a piece of paper off his desk then wrote, “meet me outside?” on it.  
Monty smiled and shook his head yes. 

-

They met outside just as Victor's dad pulled into the driveway.  
Victor mumbled a curse word under his breath.  
Monty sat down on his porch like he wasn't about to go over to Victor.  
Victor smiled to his father.  
“Going somewhere?” His father was quick to ask.  
“Yeah. Really nice girl asked me to get a milkshake with her at the mall.” He lied easily to his father.  
“Good for you, son.” His father smacked his shoulder with a grin. “Well go get her.”  
“Alright.” Victor gave his father a tight smile.  
Victor began walking away, leaving his dad in the driveway. He hoped he wouldn't confront Monty.

-

Monty watched Victor leave out of the corner of his eye. He had brought a jacket out with him and he sat on the swing, pretending like that was his whole plan.  
Victor's father was standing there. Monty could see that he was looking at him.  
Monty looked up, catching the man's eyes.  
Victor's father glared at him, sending chills down his spine.  
“Why don't you go back inside, huh? Leave my boy alone!” His father spit words like venom. “He doesn't need a fag friend bringing his reputation down!”  
Monty quickly went back inside and ran upstairs, throwing himself onto his bed.  
He tried to stop the flow of tears, but he couldn't.  
He wasn't sure how long he laid there.  
He looked at the time and it had been an hour.  
Monty got up and decided to take a shower.  
He wished he could've just ran after Victor.  
After he got out of the shower, he returned to his room. He put on a pair of comfy pants and a soft t-shirt. He laid in his bed and felt more tears build up in his eyes. 

-

Victor waited and waited for Monty to show up.  
He waited for around two hours before heading back home.  
He stopped at Monty's house first. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently.  
“Oh. Hello, Victor.” Monty’s mother greeted him.  
“Hi.” He smiled back. “Is Monty here?”  
“Yes. Come on in. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.”  
He came into the house and said, “Thanks.” He ran up the stairs, taking them in twos.  
He knocked on Monty's door and put on a smile.  
Monty opened the door just a crack. When he saw that it was Victor he opened it all the way.  
“What are you doing here?” He snapped.  
“You didn't come meet me. I was waiting.”  
“Maybe you should listen to your dad, Victor. It's probably best if we're not friends.”  
Victor was hurt at those sharp words.  
“You don't need a fag friend like me.” Monty mumbled, turning away from Victor.  
He went to his bed and sat down.  
Victor shut the door then went to Monty.  
He put his arm around his friend and smiled.  
“Monty. I like you. I'm not gonna let my dad ruin the relationship between us.”  
Monty shrugged off Victor's arm and stood up.  
“Everything has already been ruined.” Monty took his glasses off and put them on his desk.  
“I'm sorry.” Victor said quietly.  
Monty turned towards him. “For what?”  
“I don't know. For everything?” He looked up at Monty.  
Monty came back to the bed and sat beside Victor.  
“You can't just apologize for everything.” Monty leaned into Victor's side.  
Victor put his arm around Monty again.  
“We've had our ups. It hasn't all been downs.” Monty turned his head and looked up at Victor.  
Victor looked down with a light laugh.  
“Yeah. We've had some fun.”  
Monty sat up and looked at Victor.  
“You know how you asked if I would tell you if I liked someone?”  
Victor moved his arm and rested it on the bed behind Monty. “Yeah.” Victor frowned.  
“I uh. I do like someone.” Monty looked down.  
“Who is it?” Victor asked. He already knew it was Brody. Monty always stares at him.  
“Um. It's -” Monty felt nervous. Why couldn't this be as easy as it was in his head when he planned out this entire conversation?  
“It's Brody, isn't it?” Victor asked.  
“What? No!” Monty blushed. Yeah Brody is cute, but Monty only had eyes for one guy.  
“Who then?” Victor looked down.  
“You.” Monty whispered so quietly that Victor thought he misheard him.  
“Me?” Victor asked in disbelief.  
He looked to Monty for confirmation.  
“Why?”  
Monty looked at Victor and laughed. “Are you kidding?”  
“No.” Victor shook his head, still not believing that someone as great as Monty could be attracted to him.  
“You're gorgeous.” Monty blushed as he tried to maintain eye contact with Victor.  
“I'm a jerk to you. Why do you like me?”  
“I don't know.” Monty looked down. “I just do.”  
Victor stood up from the bed and started pacing.  
“Victor. Please sit down.” Monty glanced towards the window. It was starting to get dark.  
“No. I can't. I just don't understand.” Victor continued pacing. “Why? Why me? There's a million other people in the world that you could've fallen in love with.”  
Monty stood up and went in front of Victor to cut off his pacing.  
“Stop. If you have a problem with me liking you then just leave.” Monty took a deep breath.  
“You think I have a problem with this?”  
Victor put his hands on each side of Monty’s face.  
“Don't make a joke out of this.” Monty pushed Victor back.  
Victor stumbled back slightly. “Come on, Monty.”  
Monty walked to his door and opened it.  
“Leave.” Monty didn't look at Victor again.  
Victor walked over and shut the door, crowding into Monty's space.  
Monty looked up at Victor.  
He held his breath, a little scared of what was about to happen.  
Victor pushed him against the door and pressed his lips gently to Monty's.  
Monty was not prepared for that.  
Monty didn't react so Victor stepped back, afraid he did something wrong.  
“I uh. Jeez. I'm sorry.”  
Monty quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck.  
Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Monty's waist, lifting him up just a little.  
Monty pressed his lips to Victors.  
When they pulled apart Monty spoke, “Do you wanna stay the night?”  
Victor didn't speak. He just smiled and nodded his head yes.

-

They laid in Monty's bed. Victor pressed himself close to Monty's back. He had an arm wrapped around Monty to keep him close.  
Monty held onto Victor's arm, afraid that if he let go then Victor would disappear.  
“What are you gonna tell your parents when you go home?” Monty muttered.  
Victor froze.  
Monty turned his head and looked at Victor's face.  
Victor moved away just the slightest bit, but it felt like a mile to Monty.  
Victor had this look of fear on his face.  
“Uh. I don't know, Monty.” Victor moved his arm he had wrapped around Monty. He then sat up.  
“I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything.” Monty mumbled. “You should go, though. Your dad is probably expecting you home by now.”  
Victor looked over his shoulder at Monty, who was still laying down.  
Victor felt a flutter in his chest as he turned to face Monty. “No.” He put on his brave face. “I'm going to stay.”  
Monty pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching Victor. “You don't have to stay. I know how important it is for you to stay on your dad's good side.”  
“You're more important right now.” Victor smiled and climbed on top of Monty.  
Monty let himself drop back down onto his back. He smiled up to Victor.  
Victor leaned down and kissed Monty on the lips.  
Monty smiled into the kiss.  
Victor pulled away slowly and smiled down at Monty.  
He rolled onto his side and nuzzled his face into Monty's neck.  
Monty smiled.  
“I like you a lot.” Victor smiled.  
“I also like you a lot.” Monty mumbled.  
Monty smiled even wider when he heard Victor lightly snoring beside him.  
He fell asleep soon after.

-

Victor woke up the next morning in Monty’s arms.  
He moved slowly so he didn't wake him.  
He walked across the hall and into the bathroom.  
When he was done he walked back into Monty’s bedroom.  
Monty was still sleeping peacefully. Victor didn't want to wake him. He looked at the time and realized he had to. It was already 6:45 so they both must've slept through the alarm.  
Victor sat on the bed and leaned into Monty’s space.  
“Monty.” He whispered.  
Monty opened his eyes. “Victor?” He sounded confused. He stretched. “Am I dreaming?”  
Victor laughed. “No.” He was laying sideways on Monty's bed. He laid his head on Monty's stomach and smiled at him.  
Monty lifted a hand and ran it through Victor's hair.  
“I'm not used to seeing you with messy hair.”  
Victor laughed again. “I'm not used to seeing you without your glasses.” He said.  
“Yeah. I need them. I can hardly see.”  
Victor got up and walked to Monty's dresser.  
He grabbed the glasses from atop it and brought them to Victor.  
“Thanks.” Monty smiled. “Now. I'm going to use the bathroom.” He hopped up from the bed and went into the bathroom.  
He came back just a moment later with his teeth brushed and a smile on his face.  
Victor stepped towards him and leaned down into his personal space. “Can I kiss you?”  
Monty blushed and smiled. “Yes, please.”  
When they pulled apart Monty was smiling again.  
“You should go before your dad bombards you with questions.” Monty mumbled. “Go tell him you stayed at a girls house.”  
Victor looked down. “I want to tell him the truth.”  
“I know, but I also know how scared you are.” Monty reached his hands up and put them on each side of Victor's face. “Nothing between us will change.”  
Victor frowned. “My mom is okay with this.” He said quietly. “I don't know why my dad hates the thought of me being gay so bad.”  
“You're his only child. His only son.” Monty said. “He doesn't have anyone else to carry on his bloodline.”  
Victor smiled. “Yeah. You're probably right.”  
“Of course I am. Now leave.” He smiled. “Go get some clean clothes on and go brush your impeccable teeth.”  
Victor smiled. “Meet me outside?”  
Monty smiled back, still holding Victor close. “Yeah. Now go or we'll be late.”  
Victor laughed then rushed out of the room. 

-

Monty waited at the turn past Victors house. He was scared that if he waited out front like usual then he would have another confrontation with Victor's dad.  
Victor walked up and wrapped an arm around Monty's shoulders.  
“Everything go okay?” Monty sounded concerned.  
Victor put on one of his big fake smiles. Anyone who didn't know him would think it's normal, but not Monty. Monty can see right through the wall Victor puts up right along with that smile.  
Monty stopped walking. “Victor.” He looked serious.  
Victor stopped and looked to Monty with teary eyes.  
He took a deep breath then let it out.  
He didn't know what to say.  
He felt helpless.  
Monty pulled him in for a hug and said, “We don't have to talk about it right now.”  
Victor hugged him back, “Thank you.” He mumbled.  
“You're welcome.” Monty gave Victor another squeeze and pulled back. “We should pick up the pace or we'll be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fast and none of my work is beta'd. I love this ship so much, though. I can't help but write it. I'm here cause no one else is.. lol.


End file.
